


"Oh, Daddy!"

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Het, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://tamlane.livejournal.com/">Tamlane</a> for the inspiration for this fic as well as the beta work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Oh, Daddy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Tamlane](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/) for the inspiration for this fic as well as the beta work.

It had been three days, just like they had agreed, and Ginny was nearly bursting with anticipation. She was dressed only in a cami and knickers and sitting in the middle of her bed staring at her mobile, waiting for it to ring. 

She flipped over onto her back and pinched one of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, a sharp flash of pleasurable pain shooting straight to her core. 

Three days without touching herself or feeling the hard length of a man's cock between her thighs. She would surely go mad if the mobile didn't ring soon. 

She closed her eyes and let her imagination wander. She remembered their first time, when she sucked him off in a Ministry of Magic broom cupboard. Then there was the first time he shoved her against the wall of her flat. The picture of her parents fell and the glass shattered. Arthur covered Molly's eyes as they continued fucking and finally collapsed to the floor in a sated heap. Then, of course, there was the first time he'd suggested that she call him—

The mobile rang—a Muggle pop song was the ringtone she'd chosen—and she fumbled with it before she finally answered the call.

"Hello."

"Miss me, baby?" the voice on the line said softly. She shivered all over. She missed him, and she missed their little game.

"I'm so wet for you, Daddy," Ginny said into the mobile. She squeezed her thighs together, tempted to slip a hand between them and touch herself, but she knew the rules.

"Tell your daddy, baby, tell me how much you want Daddy to take care of you."

She knew Draco was sitting on a hotel bed in Frankfurt, free hand wrapped around his cock while they talked. After the first time he'd travelled for business and she'd shown up, unannounced, they'd established a routine. She could never get enough of his breathy moans and firm commands, always following his instructions to the letter.

Thank goodness for Muggle technology because if they were talking by Floo, she'd have crawled through by now and would be riding him, so aroused that she was coming in moments. 

"I want to suck your cock, Daddy," Ginny began. "I want to feel your hands tugging my hair, telling me what a very naughty girl I've been."

"Have you been naughty, baby? Does Daddy need to spank you when he gets home?" Draco said, his voice husky and low.

"Please, Daddy, oh, please," she said, whimpering and clenching her thighs. "I need you to spank me and make my bottom burn so much I can't sit for a week."

"Mmm, I do love that rosy red arse," he replied, breathing heavily. "You want Daddy to fuck that arse, don't you? Slide my cock into your tight hole, fill your arse with my big dick."

"Oh, can I touch myself now, Daddy? I'm _aching_ for you!" Ginny cried. Her clit was throbbing, and it was all she could do to wait for Draco's permission. "Please, I'm begging, Daddy."

"You beg so prettily, baby." There was a pause on the line, and Ginny could hear Draco grunt and moan. "Touch yourself now. Tell Daddy _everything_."

Ginny slipped her hand into her knickers and sighed with relief the moment her fingertip came in contact with her swollen clit. "It feels so good, Daddy," she said as she rubbed the nub gently. She didn't want to come, not yet. Not until Draco said she could.

"Get on your knees, baby," Draco said, voice hoarse, and she knew he was getting close. "Put your pretty arse in the air for me."

"Yes, Daddy," she said. She set the mobile aside for a moment as she pushed her knickers down her thighs and got up on her knees. She pressed the button to put the mobile on speaker phone and then put her head on the pillow and reached between her thighs again.

She felt so wanton and dirty, arse up, fingering herself even though no one was in the room. Only Draco's voice coming through the mobile phone for company. 

"All right, Daddy," she said at last, "I'm reading for you to fuck your little girl."

"Are you wet, baby? Dripping for Daddy?" 

Ginny pushed two fingers inside her cunt, wishing it was Draco's cock instead. "Yes, Daddy."

"Lick them off now, baby. Taste yourself since Daddy can't taste you."

Ginny pulled her fingers from her cunt and sucked them into her mouth, moaning loudly so Draco could hear her. 

"Just like that, baby," he said, the pitch of his voice now higher, eager and desperate sounding. "Such a dirty girl."

"Want to feel your big cock, Daddy." Ginny closed her eyes and imagined Draco behind her, gripping her hips and pounding into her cunt, then slapping her arse until she screamed. 

"I'll be home in two days, baby." There was another pause and Ginny held her breath, waiting. "Imagine I'm inside you now, baby, I want to hear you crying out for your Daddy."

"Oh, Daddy!" She rubbed her clit quickly, just how she liked it. "Yes, Daddy, yes! Fuck me hard. Fuck your little girl!" she babbled and whimpered as her muscles tightened as she came. 

She could hear Draco through the mobile, panting harshly. Finally there was a long groan and she knew Draco had finished jerking himself off. She wished she was there to lick the come from his stomach.

"So good, Daddy," she breathed, fingers dipping into her cunt to feel the wetness there.

"You're such a good girl, baby," Draco cooed. "Daddy's going to bring you something special. A present for my girl."

Ginny flopped over onto her side and picked up the mobile phone again. 

Their game over, she said, "Draco?" 

"Yes?"

"Can't wait for you to get home." She paused before adding, "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. It's just a couple more days." 

"See you then." Ginny pulled the mobile away from her cheek and pressed "END".


End file.
